Maxine Seagrave
Maxine "Max" Seagrave was the business partner of Big Jim and former boss of Dale Barbara. Before The Dome Maxine was born in Chester's Mill to a 16 year old Agatha Seagrave, who as result had to drop out of school and turn tricks to supported her baby girl. In her later years Maxine became involvement in criminal activities. She was a crime boss from westlake, involved in gambling, collections, and is the biggest drug distributor on the East Coast, which including Chester's Mill, where Big Jim was her junior business partner. Jim was buying the propane which was used to make the 'Rapture' drug, Reverend Coggins then laundered the proceeds and Sheriff Duke was payed off to look the other way. On the day that the dome came down, Maxine came to Chester's Mill to see Jim. She was concerned that Jim was losing control of Sheriff Duke and Reverend Coggins. She would meet with the others at the propane warehouse to discuss their business arrangement. She also sent to Chester's Mill Barbie -- who worked as her enforcer ever since their one night stand-- to collect Phil and Peter's gambling debts. After the fact Barbie called Maxine while trying to leave Chester's Mill, informing things went wrong with Peter Shumway. Under The Dome On the day The Dome came down Maxine was in Chester's Mill, but kept a low profile by staying at her home on Bird Island, owned by a shell company named "Osiris". She there with her mother, Agatha Seagrave, whom Maxine told all the dirty secret involving her dealing in Chester's Mill. On the eighth day of being under The Dome Max decided to visit Big Jim. She broke into his house and told him she wanted to get back to business. Max asked Jim if Sheriff Duke and Lester Coggins were still available to run the propane shipments. Big Jim told Max that Duke and Coggins were dead and no longer an issue. Season 1 "The Fourth Hand" After Big Jim and Barbie return to Sweetbriar Rose with Ted Utley's guns, Max arrived to congratulate Jim on the success. After she implies she knows Barbie, he and Big Jim begin arguing about the lies they told. After calming the two down, Maxine informs them they are both now working for her. When Barbie refuses she threatens to tell Julia Shumway the truth about her husband, and that she knows deeper secrets about Barbie and she'll tell the town if he does not comply. Big Jim wants to know the truth about Barbie, but Maxine threatens to reveal Big Jim's own secrets as well. She tells them the only way their secrets won't be revealed is if they follow her orders. "Let the Games Begin" Big Jim and Barbie decided they needed to stop Maxine and get rid of her "Insurance Policy". Big Jim looked at what houses Max owed in Chester's Mill and found one on Bird Island. The two planed to go there and search for the "insurance Policy, but Max interrupted their discussion and told Barbie she needed his help with something. Maxine took him to Cement Factory were Max hd set up a black market. She blackmailed Barbie into fighting Victor Rawlins who Barbie visited previously to collect money from. Barbie fought Victor and beat him, but seeing Max satisfied told victor to beat him thinking Max would loose her bet. After the fight Max told Barbie she beat on Victor because she knew he wouldn't let her win. She tried to subdue Barbie but he rejected her. She threatened to reveal his secret to Julia Shumway, but Barbie didn't care and left. "Speak of the Devil" The next day she went to Julia's house, when she opened the door and asked how she could help her Max told her she couldn't even help herself and shot her. Max then visited James "Big Jim" Rennie at his house. He told her he knew she shot Julia, she tells him she needed to send send Barbie a message for stepping out of line. He tells Max he has no one she can threaten him with, but when Junior Rennie arrives she tells him that he will fall in line too or else she will hurt Junior. She then leaves and goes to Bird Island, when she arrives she notices something in the water. She ends up finding her mother dead. Later Barbie and Big Jim decide it's time to bring Max to justice and head to The Cement Factory. When they arrive Barbie sets up a time device to short out the power and the two sneak in, but are ambushed by Maxine and Otto Aguilar Max's bodyguard. Max and Otto disarm them and hold them at gunpoint with Max threatening to kill both Big Jim and Barbie. Max tells Barbie that Jim killed her her mother. Barbie accuses her of being just like Jim. She says that she and Barbie made a good couple, but Barbie said they were never a couple and he was just doing his job. She offers him a chance to live with her, but he denies because she shot Julia. Max says she was never right for him. Barbie tells her she's not alright, she gets angry saying she had plans for him and trusted him and he screed her. She says he's no different then Jim or anyone else in the town. Jim says she is like them, but she says she's not and she's a survivor. She tells them she's going into kill them, but seconds later the devise Barbie set up outside cuts the power. In the chaos Barbie lights flares while Max tries to kill him, but Barbie and Jim disarm her and Otto and they lead the two out. Once outside Barbie plans to take her to the police station she says they don't want to do that, but Jim reminds her he already took care of her "Insurance Policy". Barbie leaves to get their car and tells Max that they are done. As he walks away Big Jim kills her and Otto stating that as long as she was still breathing she was a threat and now she's not. Jim later frames Barbie for her death along with her mother's and Otto's. Season 3 "Move On" Maxine's name is one of the many seen on the memorial of deceased Chester's Mill residents who perished under the dome. Appearances Notes *Maxine was the main antagonist of Season 1. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonist